ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper
The ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper is a prototype heavy mobile suit featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is piloted by Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhard. Technology & Combat Characteristics A modified design of ZAFT's ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type, the DOM Trooper is armed with an enhanced beam saber stored on the EZ Wizard, a "Screaming Nimbus" in the abdomen, a "Gigalauncher" dual-purpose bazooka and a pair of shoulder-mounted 20mm CIWS. The Gigalauncher has two barrels: the upper barrel is a conventional rocket-firing bazooka, while the lower barrel is a high-powered beam cannon. The DOM Trooper also mounts defensive "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, the same type used by ZAFT's ZGMF-X42S Destiny and ZGMF-X666S Legend, on its forearms. Its large body and legs mount numerous thrusters, giving the DOM Trooper excellent mobility in spite of its bulk, and it also possesses a hovering system built into its legs, giving it the ability to hover rapidly over land. As seen in the series, the DOM Troopers capabilities far exceeds that of the mass production suits of ZAFT. A trio of DOM Troopers can utilize a special attack known as "Jet Stream Attack", which allows them to combine the power of three mobile suit into one through a highly synchronized attack. This maneuver involves the three units attacking in rapid succession, with each unit using a different weapon, and the lead pilot activating the "Screaming Nimbus". The "Screaming Nimbus" produces a "cloud" of offensive/defensive particles that spread out to form a barrier around the DOM Troopers. This has the end effect of allowing the DOM Trooper to tear through groups of enemy units with ease while still having a certain level of defense from enemy fire. Armaments ;*MA-X848HD Enhanced Beam Saber :The DOM Trooper's standard melee weapon, it can slice through most armor easily except for those with anti-beam treatment. When not used, it is stored in the EZ Wizard Pack on the back. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :Mounted on each forearm, it generates a beam shield that can block beam or physical attacks. During the 'Jet-Stream Attack', it is used by the lead MS to defend itself. ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Mounted on the shoulders are a pair of CIWS, they are mainly used for shooting down missiles and other projectiles, but can also damage lightly armored enemies. ;*G14X31Z "Screaming Nimbus" :The most unique weapon of the DOM Trooper, it is located on the lower torso. It utilizes Mirage Colloid technology and releases special particles that shrouds the units during the 'Jet-Stream Attack'. These particles have both defensive and offensive properties, allowing the DOM Troopers to destroy enemy units by simply ploughing through while protected from their attacks. ;*JP536X Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex :The primary ranged weapon for the DOM Trooper, it contains a beam cannon at the bottom while a physical bazooka is located at the top. When not in use, the launcher can be stored on the back skirt armor. History The ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper is a heavy mobile suit that was used by the Clyne Faction. The acronym DOM means 'D'auntless 'O'bliterator 'M'agnificent, and the suit was originally designed by ZAFT as the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type, a MS that lost the competition to be ZAFT's next generation mass production MS to the ZAKU series. Due to Junius Treaty restrictions, the Mirage Colloid technology used in the "Screaming Nimbus" becomes a disadvantage. Terminal somehow acquired the prototype units' data and produced an improved version in the asteroid base. Like the ZAKU Warrior, the DOM Trooper was designed with Wizard Pack compatibility in mind. It was rumored that several of the Clyne Faction were able to infiltrate ZAFT's leadership, and stop the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type from being mass-produced, while acquiring the blueprints for themselves. At least three DOM Troopers are built by Terminal, whose pilots are Hilda Harken (team leader, pilot of unit 003), Herbert Von Reinhardt (pilot of unit 004), and Mars Simeon (pilot of unit 009), veterans of the Second Battle of Jachin Due who joined the Clyne Faction after the war's end. The DOM Troopers make their debut during the Second Battle for ORB where they prove to be highly effective at destroying ZAFT forces with their various weapons and the "Jet Stream Attack". While no DOM Trooper or pilot has been killed in action in the anime series, in Final Plus Hilda Harken's unit 003 suffers a hit to one of the legs, destroying the limb. This scene is not present in the anime series and stands as the only damage incurred by the otherwise "untouchable" DOM Trooper trio. Picture Gallery JPS36X Giga-Launcher DR1 multiplex.jpg|JP536X Giga-Launcher DR1 multiplex MA-X848HD enhanced beam saber.jpg|MA-X848HD enhanced beam saber MX2351 Solidus Fulgor beam shield generator.jpg|MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator DOM Trooper.png ZGMFXX09T GundamWarCard.jpg|DOM Trooper - Gundam War Card DOM Trooper - 05.png DOM Trooper - 04.png DOM Trooper - 03.png DOM Trooper - 02.png DOM Trooper & Pilots 01.png DOM Trooper - 01.png DomTrooperBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG DOM Trooper Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper" (2005): box art Notes & Trivia *The DOM Trooper's design is directly based on the MS-09 Dom series, fielded during the One Year War in Mobile Suit Gundam, but majority the armaments differ in property, especially the Enhanced Beam Saber. *The Jet Stream Attack is taken from the trademark maneuver that the Black Tri-Stars from Mobile Suit Gundam perform. *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, the Screaming Nimbus causes gradual damage on any enemy MS upon contact. Dash moves do not supplement the effect (going against the canon specifications), Regardless, it remains active even during a knockdown. This can help discourage follow-up melee attacks, but does little to protect from projectile attacks. References 24343DT43.jpg|ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper External links *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper on MAHQ.net